


Fates Fool

by BigDumbSkeletons



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: But he is my favorite Junkrat lookalike, Gen, Poems, Poetry, Zola is not a good person, birthright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons
Summary: Zola’s journey with the rival country.
Kudos: 2





	Fates Fool

Corrin’s birthright

Disguise is working

Victory is in my sight

Time for executing

They fought back

I actually lost?

Time to take the flak

But it didn’t cost

Corrin spared me

I took the dead king’s hit

Now I’m trusted, heehee!

Time to outwit!

I betrayed them

Time to ambush my lord!

Garon calls me scum

Die by my own words


End file.
